


If I Pray Would You Wake Up?

by Ilovelarry78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Asahi Azumane - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Was meant to be an ushiten fic but I changed it to asanoya last minute., nishinoya yuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: What was supposed to be a special date turned into a bloody nightmare.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 4





	If I Pray Would You Wake Up?

**_!!TRIGGER WARNING-MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!_ **

_•_

_•_

_~ .. ~ = Asahi speaking._

_\- .. - = Nishinoya speaking._

_[ .. ] = Nishinoya thinking._

_*^*= Time Skip._

_•_

_•_

-Asahi?- Nishinoya called out.

In his hands were a bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers, Asahi's favorite.

Today was a very special day for the two of them. It was their third year anniversary and Nishinoya planned on making it the best one yet.

-Baby? Where are you?-

-I brought your favorite flowers.-

-Can you come out for me?-

He waited patiently until his lover appeared. He gave him a big smile and extended his hand out, handing over the flowers.

~These are beautiful Noya!~ Asahi beamed happily.

-Not as beautiful as you though.-

Asahi flushed a bright red and hid his face behind his pale hands.

~Oh stop it you!~

-Are you ready to go Asahi?-

~Yes. Let's go Noya.~

*^*

~Wow! This place is gorgeous!~

Nishinoya watched as the longhaired boy looked around with wide eyes. He smiled fondly and ignored all of the stares they received.

-Only the best for my future husband.-

Asahi looked at Nishinoya with a big smile.

~You want me to be your husband?~

-Of course. You're my everything. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you..-

Nishinoya got on his toes and planted a soft kiss on the taller boy's forehead.

*^*

Asahi was having the best time of his life. He hasn't felt this happy in so long. He never wanted this feeling to end.

~Noya.~

-Yes Asahi?-

~I..~

Nishinoya gave him a soft smile, encouraging him to continue.

~I love you.~

As Nishinoya was about to reply a loud bang was heard. Screams and cries were the only thing heard.

He looked up at Asahi, his frightened face being the only thing he could see.

~Noya!~

[why does he look so scared?]

~Nishinoya!~

[-huh?]

~Nishinoya please! We have to get out of here!~

Nishinoya stared at Asahi before coming to his senses. He looks around, seeing everyone trying to exit the restaurant.

-Wha...What's going on?-

~There's a shooter in the building! We have to get out!~

Nishinoya eyes widen before taking a hold of Asahi's hand and dragging him towards the staircase.

-Stay low Asahi and never stop running okay?-

~Okay.~

*^*

They ran down two flights of stairs without stopping. Hand in hand and struggling to breath as they open the door to the first floor.

They look around, eyes wide in horror at the scene in front of them.

There were dead bodies everywhere...so much blood.

-Don't look Asahi.-

Asahi nodded his head but he couldn't avert his eyes from the scene. Even if he did, the image was already planted in his mind.

Nishinoya looked around before looking at Asahi, noticing how pale he looked.

-Hey..-

Asahi looked at him.

-Everything will be okay. I will protect you. I promise.-

Asahi nodded, tears gathering in his eyes as he tightened his hold on the others hand.

-Come on.-

Nishinoya pulled him and started running towards the exit. As he was about to reach it, Asahi let go of his hand.

Nishinoya stopped in his tracks and looked back.

-Why did yo...-

~R..run. Get o-out of here!~

Nishinoya ignored him and ran to him.

-Come on! Stand up goddammit!-

~I can't...~

-What do you mean you can't?!-

Nishinoya was now frantically trying to make Asahi stand up but the taller boy wouldn't budge from his place on the ground.

~Noya...babe he got me..~

Nishinoya froze and looked down at Asahi, following his eyes until they landed on his stomach.

Asahi's hand was covered in blood as he pressed on his stomach.

-Wha...how? When?-

~In the staircase...~

Nishinoya let out a pained scream.

-Come on.-

-We're getting out of here alive.-

Asahi gave him a small smile before wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

~Lets go home Noya...~

Nishinoya helped Asahi up and they slowly made their way to the exit.

*^*

They were just a few steps away from the exit when the police arrived. They entered the building and walked over to Nishinoya and Asahi.

As they were about to exit they heard a click before Asahi is pushing Nishinoya out of the way.

~Nooo!~

_!bang!_

Nishinoya turned around before falling to his knees.

-no...no please no.-

The police quickly put down the shooter, making sure no else gets hurt.

Nishinoya slowly crawled over to Asahi who laid motionless on the floor.

-please..-

He grabbed him and turned him over, crying louder at seeing his lovers face drained of color.

-you can't leave me Asahi. You can't...-

~No...noya?~

Nishinoya's eyes widened as he looked down at Asahi's half opened eyes.

-Asahi! Baby!-

Asahi gave him a small smile, his hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

~I'm sorry.~

-It's okay! You will be okay!-

A tear fell down the side of his face, his smile disappearing.

~I love you Noya.~

-I love you too Asahi. You're my world.-

Nishinoya was losing it and it was very obvious to not only Asahi but to every one else too.

~You have to stay strong okay?~

~You also have to move on. It's okay if you love someone else. Just never forget me okay?

-What are you talking about Asahi?-

-I will only love you and only you.-

-You're my world! My Everything!-

Asahi could feel that his time was almost over. He let out a broken cry before bringing a hysterical Nishinoya into a hug.

~I love you so much Noya...so so much.~

~I am so sorry I couldn't become your husband.~

~Please don't forget me...~

Nishinoya cries grew louder and more painful every passing second. His hold on Asahi tightening as he whispered to him.

-Don't leave me.-

-Please...you're my everything. I can't live without you..-

Asahi's vision became blurry and it became harder to form coherent words.

~Noya...~

~T-thank you for t-today.~

~I'll s-see you in another life.~

~I-I love yo-~

Asahi's body goes limp and his hands falls from Nishinoya's cheek and onto his blood stained lap.

Nishinoya sobbed as he hugged his lovers limp body.

-Wake up.-

-Asahi it's time to wake up.-

-Come on.-

Nothing...

-No more games please Asahi..-

Still nothing.

-Wake up god dammit!-

-Please!-

-D-don't leave me..-

-I still have so much to say to you.-

-So much to give.-

-P-please wake up baby.-

-If I pray would you wake up?-

Nishinoya laughed hysterically and placed his hands together. He has never prayed before as he didn't believe in a god, but right now all he wanted was for his lover to wake up.

But he never did. No matter how much he prayed and begged to the gods out there. His lover never woke up.


End file.
